


keep hope alive

by openended



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io is a shithole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep hope alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Io

Io is a shithole.

It’s crowded and loud and crazy and cramped and in desperate need of a good bleach wipedown. Climate control is a joke, the rotational speed of the habitable section is rarely constant so it’s a genuine gamble each morning whether you’re going to be able to walk or not, and God help anyone wearing a uniform when EarthForce decides to get paranoid enough to require manual cargo checks of every ship that comes through the jump point. 

About the only redeeming thing on the station is each other.

And sometimes, the only way to deal with the stress and insanity and the desire to smash someone’s head against a wall is to get very, very drunk. Drunk enough to forget about wives and maybe-boyfriends, drunk enough to forget that they work together, and drunk enough to decide that that vague line in EarthForce regulations doesn’t actually say a damn thing about fucking people you work with as a matter of stress relief.

After two years, they figure out that they don’t even need the alcohol (though, some days, the only valid response to the past twenty-four hours is to drink, a _lot_ ). Just a look or a clenched jaw or a tone and then there’s a nod or a smile that’s enough to get them through the end of the shift, down the tube, across the hallway and into one set of quarters or the other. 

Susan comes with a cry, throwing her head back as John’s thumb rubs against her clit. She’s dimly aware of his hips thrusting up into hers as his own orgasm hits.

“Better?” He asks once she’s caught her breath.

“Better,” she nods. She looks at him. “You?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
